A Better Tomorrow
by AngelzGaze
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 UPDATED* As a result of a terrible incident, Hermione winds up at Hogwarts two months early. Another student is there also..... watch as these two slowly start to get along and then fall in love. *D/Hr* R&R people!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Dreams and Reality

A Better Tomorrow

by AngelzGaze

  
  


Chapter 1: Dreams and Reality

  
  


'What a curious dream,' Hermione thought as she opened her eyes one by one. She stretched out her arms and yawned. It took her about two seconds to realize she wasn't on her own bed in her own room. Startled, she scanned her surroundings. Where was she? She blinked. It couldn't be? Could it? Yes, she was in the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory two months early. Confused, she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried out loud. Nope, she wasn't dreaming. Dreaming. Hermione's eyes widened. The dream, well more like nightmare, she had last night...... really happened. A thousand thoughts crossed Hermione's mind as she tried to recall the tragic events that occurred the night before. Then it became as clear as crystal. Her parents were most likely dead.

As it turns out Hermione's parents weren't really muggles. Yes, they were magical and very powerful. In fact Hermione Ann Granger wasn't really Hermione Ann Granger. No, she was really Hermione Ann Grangila. Yes, Grangila. The Grangila's were so happened to be in real danger and I mean real danger. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was after them. They changed their name to Granger and tried to forget it all. They tried to live as regular muggles after the disappearance of You-Know-Who. They thought they were safe. But they weren't. Not since You-Know-Who had risen. Nothing could hide from the Dark Lord.

A year had passed since then, and the Dark Lord had been killing off many important wizards, or at least a lot of them were missing. The Grangers.... err Grangilas.. thought they were safe, but they were not, for nothing could be hidden from the Dark Lord. Last night Hermione heard a loud noise and her mother screaming. Then she remembered hearing her father yelling to Hermione to run. She obeyed. About three blocks away she met Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid. Scared, she reluctantly followed Dumbledore's directions to go with Hagrid. And that's how she ended up in the dormitory.

Hermione didn't know what to think as she sat down remembering the night before. Shouldn't she be crying or something? Hermione's finger traveled to the tip of her eye to find it dry. Not a tear at all. Did she even cry the night before? Hermione felt anger building up inside. Anger for herself. Why couldn't she cry? Hermione probably would never see her parents again. Isn't this an event worth crying over? Hermione closed her eyes, deep in thought. Why couldn't she cry? Finally she answered her own question. If she cried it was a sign of no hope. Maybe, just maybe, something hadn't happen to her parents. Maybe they had a chance of escape. Or maybe You-Know-Who might have just err.. well kidnaped or should I say parentnaped them. Maybe they knew some important information that he needed to know. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

Hermione tried to look at the bright side of things, that maybe her parents were still alive, even if she might not ever see them again. She got up and walked out of Girl's Dormitory and out of the Gryffindor Common Room. She walked around trying to find a teacher to talk to. Then a question popped in her head. Did the teachers live at the school all year? Or did they go home during the summer? She kept on walking. After a few minutes she heard voices. She edged up closer to the door the sound was coming from.

"She doesn't know. Does she?" asked a voice that sounded like Professor McGonagall.

'Ok so the teachers do live at the school,' thought Hermione.

"No," answered a voice that sounded like Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, who's going to tell her?" asked a voice that sounded like Professor Snape.

'Are they talking about me?' wondered Hermione.

"I will, after all I am head of her House," said Professor McGonagall.

"Break it to her easily," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Where can I find Ms. Granger... er Grangila?"

"In her dormitory. I think she's sleeping so try in an hour or so."

Hermione dropped to the floor. She absolutely sure what the news was. She tried very hard not to cry as she walked on. She decided just wander around collecting her thoughts together. She went to the Great Hall, it was empty of course and sat down. Bored after a while, she got up again and decided to go to the library.

She went to the shelf and randomly grabbed a book. It wouldn't come out. Curiously, she pulled hard. The book went halfway out and then back where it started. Then the book started going through to the other side of the bookcase. Hermione grabbed the book as hard as she could to stop it. Then pulled it with all her might. She fell with the book in her hand.

"What the hell?" shouted a voice. Hermione was positive who the voice belonged to.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger?" Hermione walked to the other side of the bookcase. Indeed the voice was Malfoy's.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I think the question is what are YOU doing here? And give me back my book!" Draco then lunged forward trying to grab the book back, but Hermione however put it behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked again.

"That is my own business! But what are you doing here? Didn't your parents want you anymore, Mudblood?" Knowing she would never see them again, a tear dropped down her cheek. Then anger replaced her sadness.

"You know what Malfoy?! You better find a new nickname for me, because that one wouldn't make sense anymore!" Hermione turned around about to storm away, but Draco held her back.

"What the do you bloody mean by that?"

"What I mean by that is my mum's a witch and my dad's a wizard!" Hermione just exploded and other things poured out of her mouth. "And I will never ever see them again, because your father's boss killed them! Why else do you think I'm here?"

Hermione turned around and ran to her common room with the book in her hand. As soon as she got to the entrance she realized didn't have a password anyway. Hermione opened her mouth to ask the Fat Lady, but then realized the portrait was blank. She had no idea what to do. Hermione finally sat down in front of the portrait and her mind turned to the book she was holding.

"What? Why would Malfoy want to read this book?" she asked herself as she read the title, 'Think You Have An Element Power?' "Like Malfoy's going to have an Element Power."

Element Powers were very rare and hardly any wizard or witch had one. The last wizards and witches known to have one was 1017 years ago. Supposedly four wizards or witches were born every thousand years with the Power. All born in the same year. Each one with the either the Power of Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. Hermione opened the book to the first chapter.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione jumped up.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall! You startled me."

"Sorry, dear. I just came up to tell you breakfast was ready if you felt like eating."

"Ok, I'll be right down."

"I'd prefer if I walked you there," said Professor McGonagall.

"Well then, that's fine," replied Hermione. They both started heading to the Great Hall.

"Dear, I have some bad news......" quietly said Professor McGonagall.

"It's ok. I already know. I overheard you and other teachers talking."

"I'm very sorry, dear. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Well if you want to ever talk, I'll be here. I also have some good news that might cheer you up. But that will have to wait till we eat. Oh yes. I almost forgot. Another student is here, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, I know," Hermione said quietly. "I ran into him. Tell me, why is he here?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. That's his own personal business."

"Ok." Soon they arrived at the Great Hall.

"Good morning," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning Professor."

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but would you prefer to be called Ms. Granger or Ms. Grangila?"

"Ms. Granger. It would be less confusing."

"Very well. There's a seat for you next to Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, really, but do you suppose I could sit over...."

"Nonsense! I'm sure Mr. Malfoy would be glad for you to seat next to him." Hermione looked at Draco. He seemed annoyed.

"Erm.... if you say so."

"Ah yes! I have an important announcement to make concerning our summer guests. Draco and Hermione, you both have been selected to be our Head Boy and Girl this year." Hermione leaped up in excitement! Draco however just sat there as if this was old news.

"Err... sorry about that," Hermione said quietly.

"No need to apologize," replied Professor McGonagall. "After breakfast I shall show you both your rooms."

"WE GET OUR OWN ROOMS?" shouted Hermione happily.

"Of course we do Granger. Didn't you ever realize that the Head Boy and Girl never actually slept in the dormitory?"

"No...."

"Oh really Granger? I would think someone like you would have been overqualified for Head Girl. However, on the contrary, I think you're actually under...."

"That's quite enough Mr. Malfoy," interrupted Professor McGonagall as she looked at the expression on Hermione's face.

"Yes Professor," Draco sneered. Soon everyone had finished breakfast and Professor gestured Hermione and Draco to follow her.

"Congratulations both of you."

"Thank you," said Hermione and Draco simultaneously.

"You're welcome. Now just up these stairs, around this corner and here we are." They stopped in front of a statue of an old wizard with an owl perched on his shoulder. "What would you like your password to be?"

"Rat's nest," Draco answered as he looked at Hermione's hair.

"Ferret would be much better," replied Hermione.

"Squirrel."

"Pig!"

"Worm!"

"Leech!"

"Stop it both of you! Since you both seem fond of animals and insects, each of you pick and animal or insect."

"Ferret."

"Squirrel."

"Thank you. Your new password will be 'ferret squirrel.' Agreed?" Professor McGonagall asked. They both nodded. "Good. Now I want this little quarrel to stop. You both need to set an outstanding example for the rest of the school. Understand?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Now you both may go into your rooms and settle in. Oh, and by the way, we have added something new. I'll expect your opinions this afternoon. Goodbye." Professor McGonagall turned and walked away.

"Ferret squirrel," Draco said as he tapped the statue. The statue stepped aside and revealed a door. Draco opened it and walked inside. Hermione followed.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Hermione gasped. The room looked like a painting of the sky, and the painting move around imitating the clouds. The floor blended in with the scenery. It was as if you were stepping on a soft and sturdy cloud. It was hard to believe that you were simply in a room, and not floating along with the clouds.

"Blimey, Granger it's just a room."

"Well excuse me Malfoy for admiring something sensuous. Look me right in the eye and tell me this room doesn't make your heart feel free." Draco obeyed and stared deep into her eyes.

"This room doesn't make my heart feel free. Happy now?" Hermione however just stared back at him. "I guess not. I suppose I must tell you what it does make me feel. I look around me and I don't feel free, I feel lost, lost among the clouds. I'd actually prefer standing on the ground and looking at the night sky." The room changed. The sky turned from day to night, and the ground lost its cloudy texture and changed into grass.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione stared in disbelief. Surprisingly, Draco was also in disbelief.

"I want to go to the beach," commanded Draco. The room obeyed and changed. Draco touched the sand. The shoreline rose and brushed against their feet.

"Amazing. It's as if we're actually there," commented Hermione. 

"Granger..... where the heck are the doors to our rooms?"

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

I don't own Ron,

Hermione, or Harry

I don't own anything

Isn't that scary?

I just own my computer

(Which really belongs to my dad)

I guess I DON'T own anything

Isn't that sad?

So please don't sue me

What could you take?

I can't give you anything

So please give me a break!

  
  


*A/N* Did ya like it????? Huh??? Huh???? Should I bother continuing??? Well I liked it...... I hope you did too. But, if you didn't, that's fine. Well please review and tell me what you think!!!! Oh, and also read my other story Different Deep Down, if you haven't already. Thanks a bunch everyone!!!!!!!!!


	2. Another Round of Arguing

A Better Tomorrow

by AngelzGaze

  
  


"This room doesn't make my heart feel free. Happy now?" Hermione however just stared back at him. "I guess not. I suppose I must tell you what it does make me feel. I look around me and I don't feel free, I feel lost, lost among the clouds. I'd actually prefer standing on the ground and looking at the night sky." The room changed. The sky turned from day to night, and the ground lost its cloudy texture and changed into grass.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione stared in disbelief. Surprisingly, Draco was also in disbelief.

"I want to go to the beach," commanded Draco. The room obeyed and changed. Draco touched the sand. The shoreline rose and brushed against their feet.

"Amazing. It's as if we're actually there," commented Hermione. 

"Granger..... where the heck are the doors to our rooms?"

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Chapter 2: Another Round of Arguing

  
  


"I .... I.... I don't know. The door to the entrance is gone also!" Hermione replied.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Draco sneered. "Well, what the hell are we supposed to do?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Hermione shouted back.

"Fine Granger! I guess I will have to do everything, but as if you could make this situation any better."

"I can too!"

"Sure you can, Granger."

"Yes, I can and I will!"

"All talk and no action.... if you can, prove it then," Draco answered as he sat back on the sand.

"Fine!" Hermione replied. A few seconds passed.

"I'm waiting."

"Ooh you make me so mad," Hermione grumbled.

"What was that? Stalling were you?"

"Shut it! I'm thinking!"

"Well I haven't got all day."

"Fine. You do it then."

"I thought I would have to do everything," replied Draco as he stood up.

"Ok, Mr. Big Shot, let's see what you can do."

"Well as you were stalling, I was thinking and I've got a plan."

"Let's see it then."

"I wish we could see the doors to our rooms." Nothing happened.....

"Ha! Was that your brilliant plan?"

"No!" snapped Draco. "It was simply a test to see if that would work. I do have a backup plan of course."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you to shut your mouth!" yelled Draco angrily.

"Sorry," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I wish we were...." Draco started.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing? Professor Dumbledore instructed me to make sure you two were getting along, as it seems likable you two would be arguing. I came to check on you. You both should be in your rooms getting your things in place. You haven't finished already have you?" Professor McGonagall said as she stepped through thin air.

"Err... you see Professor," Hermione replied, "we don't know how to get into our rooms. We can't see the doors."

"Simply say 'I wish we were in our Head Boy and Girl Dormitory' and the rooms will change as you can see." The room altered into a beautifully decorated room. "Your room Hermione is to the right and yours Draco to the left. I will be back in an few hours. No more arguing!" And with that Professor McGonagall left.

"Seems quite simply really what to say."

"I WAS going to say the exact thing McGonagall told us to say if she hadn't come and interrupted me."

"Sure Malfoy. Sure you were."

"I WAS!"

"Well don't mind me, but I'm going to my room now."

"Why the hell would I mind?" Draco replied as he walked angrily to his room.

Hermione smiled slightly and walked to her room. She had gotten Draco a bit peeved and she had to admit it was actually quite fun. Hermione sat on her bed and admired the decor. It was marvelous. It was nothing like she was used to. Yes, the regular dormitories were quite beautiful. But compared to this? Ha! The regular dorms were just paint sprayed on a bare wall and silly decorations thrown about. She grinned. Maybe life wouldn't be half as bad as she thought.

She sat silent for about a minute, just lying on her bed. A blank just danced in her mind. What was there to think about? Hermione sat up. She couldn't think of anything. Facts? Stories? Things she have heard lately? Nothing came to mind. What WAS there to think about? There was probably millions of things she could think about. Why couldn't she just lay her mind on one?

"How pathetic!" Hermione thought aloud. "What am I doing? I'm thinking SO hard on what to think about. And now I'm here talking to myself about how pathetic I am."

"I have to agree with you. You surely are pathetic."

"Of course you would have to agree. I mean who searches for the perfect topic to think about."

"No one. Just you."

"Exactly. It's just that....... wait a minute....... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LISTENING IN ON MY DISCUSSION, MALFOY?"

"Well, you were yelling so loud I could hear you from my room," replied Draco from the other side of the wall. "And I am very, very, VERY sorry I interrupted your discussion with, well, yourself about how pathetic you are. I just couldn't help myself. I definitely had to put my say in how I absolutely agree with you. You are indeed pathetic."

"SHUT UP MALFOY!!!!!!! I WOULD IF I WERE YOU!!!"

"Temper. Temper. Granger, I thought you had learned to control that with all those therapy sessions. I mean one such as you would need some. Workaholic, stress............"

"And attempt of murder?" Draco looked up. Hermione had snuck inside his room and now was charging at him with full speed. And before Draco realized it, Hermione had tackled him down.

"What are you doing?" he smirked. "I didn't know you wanted me that bad."

"Just for that I'm going to hit you a hundred more times then I would have," she growled. And in a snap she was hitting him right and left and right and left and right and left and right and left and..... well I think you get the point.

"Ok! Ok! MERCY!!!!! Come on Granger! You can stop now!"

"Fine." Hermione got up and gave Draco the most hateful look you could ever imagine. So hateful....... it made Draco laugh. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," he smirked. "It's just that who knew Goody-Shoes-Granger could be so hateful." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and turned around and stomped back to her room.

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

I don't own a thing

You know it's true

So I put up this disclaimer

What else could I do?

I wanted to make it interesting

So I made a little rhyme

Hey, I don't want you to be bored,

And I don't want to do a crime

Ok, so I don't own ANYTHING

So please don't sue

Oh and go down to the box

And submit a review!

  
  


*A/N* WOO WHOO I'M BACK!!!!! I'M WELL AND WRITING AGAIN!!!!!! Hee hee :) For all of you who are wondering if I was dead or something because I haven't written in three months I HAVE AN EXCUSE: a good one, believable one, and true one. Ok first of all, Fanfiction.net was like down for a while. Second of all, I had writer's block for about a month. Third of all, I was kicked out of my room and into another and had to wait a month to get Internet access. Anyway....I know this chapter is short - but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Oh and I might not be working on Different Deep Down for a while........I'm kinda stuck..... so yea........ Well anyway THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!! This story's not that bad is it? ^_~


	3. Hidden Beneath a Sheet of Paper

A Better Tomorrow

by AngelzGaze

  
  


"And attempt of murder?" Draco looked up. Hermione had snuck inside his room and now was charging at him with full speed. And before Draco realized it, Hermione had tackled him down.

"What are you doing?" he smirked. "I didn't know you wanted me that bad."

"Just for that I'm going to hit you a hundred more times then I would have," she growled. And in a snap she was hitting him right and left and right and left and right and left and right and left and..... well I think you get the point.

"Ok! Ok! MERCY!!!!! Come on Granger! You can stop now!"

"Fine." Hermione got up and gave Draco the most hateful look you could ever imagine. So hateful....... it made Draco laugh. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," he smirked. "It's just that who knew Goody-Shoes-Granger could be so hateful." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and turned around and stomped back to her room.

  
  


(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,(*';,

  
  


Chapter 3: Hidden Beneath a Sheet of Paper

  
  


Hermione flopped down on her bed, covered her head with a pillow, and screamed as loud as she could. "Ok, now I feel much better," she said to herself as she got up - but said no more because she knew most likely Draco would be listening in.

She sat on her bed for a while and then suddenly remember something - the book. Quickly and quietly she left the Head Boy/Girl's Room and walked to the Gryffindor Dormitory. Sure enough the book was right there in front of the Fat Lady's Portrait. Hermione picked it up and headed back to her room right away. As soon as she got to the statue of the wizard, she said the password and walked right in. Hermione went to her room, sat on her bed, and studied the book's cover.

"Couldn't have thought of a better title I suppose," she said quietly to herself as she read the title, 'Think You Have An Element Power?', once more. Hermione opened the book to the first page and yet again, before she could even glance at the page, she was interrupted.

"Ms. Granger?" said Professor McGonagall as she knocked on the door.

Hermione jumped up and quickly shoved the book into the closet. She opened the door and followed Professor McGonagall to the couch. She sat down and waited as the professor went to get Draco. As they both returned McGonagall motioned for Draco to sit on the couch beside Hermione.

"I'd prefer to stand," said Draco. Professor McGonagall gave a piercing look. "Ok. Ok. I'll sit." Draco sat on the couch.

"This book has a list of all your responsibilities," stated Professor McGonagall as she handed them both a small paperback book. "It also lists what is expected of a Head Boy and Girl. I trust that both of you will read this book over and over. Also, I hope the two of you have put aside your differences and are getting along by now. Are you?" Silence. "Are you?"

"But of course, Professor," said Draco blandly. Hermione nodded.

"Good. Dinner is at 7:00. We'll be expecting both of you there. Goodbye." Professor McGonagall turned and left. Hermione laid her book next to the lamp. She got off the couch, started off toward her room, and opened her door.

"Granger," said Draco. Hermione turned around.

"What do you want?"

"My book, I want my book back," he replied, irritated.

"What book?"

"You know what book."

"Seriously, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games, Granger. I don't have time for that. I know you have it. You left to get it minutes ago. Just give me my book."

"What if I don't want to......."

"You don't even want to know."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," replied Draco.

"Well, you know what? I think I just might keep it. It seems like a very interesting read. I'll probably give it back to you eventually. Who knows? It might take hours, days, weeks, even....." Draco suddenly dashed to Hermione's room and before Hermione had time to react he had slammed the door shut.

"Good thing you talk a lot and have bad time reaction," shouted Draco from the other side of the locked door.

"LET ME IN!!!!!"

"Not until I find MY book."

"What's so important about that book?"

"Mind your own business!"

"If you don't let me in I'll.... I'll.... I'll mess up the things in your room." The door opened. 'Ha' thought Hermione 'that got him to listen.'

"No need Granger. I got what I need. You should have known the first place I'd look is in the closet," Draco smirked as walked out of the door with the book in his hand.

"Give it to me!" she demanded as she tried to grab the book. Unfortunately she only grabbed hold of the paper cover. The cover of the hardcovered book instantly ripped off and Hermione realized it was a fake. The REAL title of the book was as clear as day, right there in big silver letters, 'The Works of Shakespeare'.

"Why did you have to do that for?" shouted Draco angrily as he quickly covered the title with his hands. A tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. Draco hastily turned around and stomped to his room. Hermione stood there totally shocked. Draco reading a muggle author's stories? It was unthinkable.............

"Malfoy wait!" Hermione called. Draco paused for a microsecond, but then kept on walking. Hermione waited, but turned around and walked to her room as Draco slammed his door. She sat on her bed. Hermione seriously thought Draco thought he had an Elemental Power. Suddenly Hermione jumped up, she walked to a box and grabbed a bunch of books out of it. They included the works of J.R.R. Tolkien, C. S. Lewis, Lewis Carroll, Mark Twain, Robert Lewis Stevenson, and many more. She then walked out of her room and set them right in front of Draco's door. Without knocking or anything, Hermione quietly walked back to her room, grabbed her favorite fairy tale book, sat on the floor, and began to read.

Hermione loved fairy tales. She turned to 'Beauty and the Beast' her favorite of all. She also loved the Beauty and the Beast Disney movie. Hermione could absolutely relate herself to Belle. Hermione started humming faintly. Then she started to sing softly.

"Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast." She had a beautiful voice. She suddenly jumped up. "Ever just the same, ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise!" she bursted out. "Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun rising in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the......." She stopped suddenly. There was a knock at her door. She slowly opened it.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes me. Nice to know you made a little song about us. Though I wouldn't like to be referred as 'the Beast' and to tell you the truth you shouldn't nickname yourself 'Beauty'. How conceited." Hermione blushed.

"That song wasn't about 'us'! It's from a Disney movie!" Hermione said irritably.

"A what?" asked Draco

"A movie by Disney."

"Ok. Whatever you say Granger, and pigs fly." Hermione grabbed her wand, whispered a few words, and all of a sudden tiny pigs with wings flew out of her wand, around Draco's head, and out the door. Hermione smiled cheesily at Draco. Draco just glared.

"Anyway..." His voice became softer. "Thanks for the......"

"Books?"

"Yea," said Draco quickly. "Well, I better be going so you can keep fantasizing. Just keep dreaming up those cute little love songs about how you would love for us to be a couple. Oh, I mean keep dreaming up those 'Disney' songs, as you so call them." He turned around. "Poor thing," he whispered loudly. "She actually thinks there could be a chance for her." And with that he left.

"I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP! DISNEY MOVIES DO EXIST!" screamed Hermione after him. "DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF MALFOY! LIKE I WOULD EVER MAKE UP A LOVE SONG ABOUT US!"

  
  


Disclaimer Poem:

I don't own Harry,

Hermione, or Ron

Hey I said it

I'm not an ex-con

I haven't stolen,

taken or sold

Anything from JKR's

stories she has told

So please don't sue

I don't own anything at all

Oh and since you've read the story

You should review I recall!

  
  


*A/N* Chapter is really short I know - next one will be longer I promise! Yup, I'm really sorry I haven't written in quite a while - I know second time yet. It's just that I haven't had the time. I'm been just really busy with school and all. I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry! Oh and to clarify something - in the first chapter when I wrote "Hermione dropped to the floor. She absolutely sure what the news was. She tried very hard not to cry as she walked on. She decided just wander around collecting her thoughts together." She knows because she heard the teachers talking about how one of the teachers needed to tell her something and that they needed to 'break it to her easily' - meaning it was probably bad news. Hermione knew that the news concerned her parents and since it was bad, her parents were most likely passed away. Does that make sense?????

Well anyway thank you everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blows out kisses to fans - that is if there is any........... there is, right?*

Hee hee...... well I'm going to start on Chapter 4 right when I post this! Until then, bah bye!


	4. Anywhere But Here

A Better Tomorrow

by AngelzGaze

  
  


"Anyway..." His voice became softer. "Thanks for the......"

"Books?"

"Yea," said Draco quickly. "Well, I better be going so you can keep fantasizing. Just keep dreaming up those cute little love songs about how you would love for us to be a couple. Oh, I mean keep dreaming up those 'Disney' songs, as you so call them." He turned around. "Poor thing," he whispered loudly. "She actually thinks there could be a chance for her." And with that he left.

"I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP! DISNEY MOVIES DO EXIST!" screamed Hermione after him. "DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF MALFOY! LIKE I WOULD EVER MAKE UP A LOVE SONG ABOUT US!"

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Chapter 4: Anywhere But Here

  
  


Silence. Sure Draco thanked her, but he just HAD to insult her at the same time. Instead of questioning him about his apparent love for muggle books - she didn't ask any questions AND let him borrow some of her books. And what did she get in return? Zip, nada, zilch. All Draco was these days was arrogant and immature, a bad combination. She slowly got up and went out of her room. Hermione wanted to forget about Draco for a second. Hopefully he wouldn't come out of his room.

"I wish I was in Paris."

The room once again transformed. It looked as if she was in Paris. It felt as if she was in Paris. If she didn't know any better, she would think she was in Paris. However, the only thing missing was the people. The streets were vacant.

"It seems so lonely," Hermione said to herself. "I wish there were people here." And sure enough, the doors to the buildings opened and many people walked out. Hermione walked over to a girl reading a book in front of a French café.

"Salut!" said Hermione. The girl looked up from her book and smiled.

"Salut! Tu t'apelle comment?"

"Je m'apelle Hermione. Et toi?"

"Jocelyn."

"Tu parles anglais?."

"Oui!"

"Oh good! My French isn't that well!"

"Do not worry 'bout it 'Ermione!" smiled Jocelyn. "Maybe I can help you sometime. No?"

"Of course! I would like that!" replied Hermione. "What book are you reading?"

"Actually, this is my book of poems."

"You write? That's wonderful. I've always wanted to write, but I am much more of a reader."

"Well, it's never to late to start anything," said Jocelyn. And for some reason this statement turned Hermione's mind to Draco.

"I suppose so," replied Hermione.

"Something is troubling you. Am I right?" asked Jocelyn.

"Yes......"

"Well, actually it's a certain someone that is troubling you. And I believe this someone is a boy. No?"

"Right, but how could you know?"

"'Ermione. 'Ermione. 'Ermione," Jocelyn grinned. "With that look in your eyes right now, anyone could see that it's boy trouble."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Let me go on," Jocelyn said. "Ok, this boy, you like him very much?"

"NO! Nothing at ALL like that." shouted Hermione.

"Oh. You two are friends."

"Ha! As if."

"Brothers?"

"No!"

"Relatives?"

"Nope!"

"Ok. You hate this boy."

"Hate is such.....an understatement."

"So you HATE him with a passion."

"That would be correct."

"Are you sure?" asked Jocelyn.

"How can I not be sure? I'm positive!"

"And does he hate you?"

"Of course!" answered Hermione.

"Does he constantly call you names?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Tease you?"

"Yes."

"Do you two fight often?"

"Naturally," replied Hermione. Jocelyn started to giggle slightly. "What's so funny?"

"Sounds like 'grade school love' to me," laughed Jocelyn.

"What?"

"You know. It's like when you're in grade school. When a boy likes a girl, he picks on her as much as he can and so on."

"Are you saying Malfoy likes me?"

"Well yes," Jocelyn said thoughtfully. "Though I think you like him too."

"WHAT?!?"

"Well my mother used to tell me that you say you hate the ones you love. She told that to me every time we got in a fight and I would say that I hated her."

"That's ridiculous."

"That I love my mother?"

"No, that I could ever like Malfoy!"

"Well, it is after all my theory. So I can't really prove whether it's true or not."

"You don't have to prove anything, because IT'S NOT!"

"Denial is a sign."

"You know, I don't have to take this abuse."

"'Ermione!"

"Well, I suppose I could stay."

"And you will."

"But of course!" Hermione smiled. "What are you looking at?" Jocelyn's eyes had moved and focused on something to the right of her.

"Only the most handsome boy ever! Turn around 'Ermione! Isn't he something?" Hermione smiled and turned around to look. That smiled turned into a look of disgust. What was he doing here? She quickly spun back.

"Are you mad? That's Malfoy!"

"The boy you hate so much?"

"Yes!"

"Introduce us,"

"Jocelyn!"

"Seriously! He is single, correct?"

"Jocelyn!!!"

"If you won't call him over I will!"

"Don't!"

"Five," said Jocelyn.

"He's the-"

"Four."

"Most haughty-"

"Three."

"Swollen-headed-"

"Two."

"Person in-"

"One."

"The world!!"

"Malfoy!!!!" Jocelyn sang out. Draco turned around, searching for the one who called him. "Over here!" He looked at Jocelyn. Then his eyes turned to Hermione (who had her face buried in her arms) and his eyebrow raised. Draco walked to the table.

"Well, if it isn't Granger. Talking about me to your friend, eh?" No answer.

"Actually she was. I'm Jocelyn by the way." She held out her hand to shake his. However, Draco turned her hand palm down and bent down to gently kiss her hand.

"Charmed. I'm Draco Malfoy, but I'm sure you already know that."

"'Ermoine, you never told me your, ahem, friend was such a gentlemen."

"That's because he's not," she muttered.

"What was that, Granger? 'That's because he's hot'? I'm so very flattered," he replied. She glared in return.

"Sorry, Jocelyn. But I think we should go. I hope to see you soon."

"But I only just got here! It would be rude to walk out on Jocelyn, like that Granger!" said Draco. Jocelyn nodded.

"That is unless you two need to go somewhere special," she winked.

"No! Nothing of the sort. I really have to go home. Bye!" she yelled as she grabbed Draco and started walking away. "I wish we were in the Head Boy and Girl Dormitory!" And instantly the room changed. "Why did you have to do that? I was in a middle of talking to Jocelyn!"

"Well, she DID call me over! What was I suppose to do? Keep on walking? And why do you care? She's not real anyway. She's only part of this virtual world."

"You shouldn't have even come to 'virtual' Paris then! You should have keep to your own business and stayed out!"

"Well sorry! I must have overlooked the rubber-band on my doorknob!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Hmpf! Just go somewhere else!"

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Anywhere but here!"

"Why don't you go somewhere?"

"I... I... I was here first!"

"Actually, I was the first one who walked inside this room. Remember? Right after we decided a password, I tapped on the statue and said the password, and then I walked inside. So technically I was the first one here."

"Oh never mind I'LL go!" Hermione turned around and left.

*And even though he probably has never read HP, this chapter is dedicated to my grandfather (04/09/11-11/30/02) whom I love so much*

  
  


*A/N* Gosh, I am really bad at updating. Sorry. REALLY SORRY. So yeah, all of you reading this right now - WARNING to ya, I am VERY bad at updating. (You probably figured that out already right?) Seriously bad. I probably update like once every month, or once every other month. Something like that. It's a bad habit I hope to break...... I hope you liked this chapter. Funny how all the chapters (except 1) has ended with Hermione being mad. Weird, isn't it. Oh yeah, I'm sorry if Hermione and Draco seem immature!! I do know they're 17, but I'm only 14 myself. So sorry if they seem TOO childish. I mean if any of you are thinking that. If not then forget what I said. Yea, I got one review saying 'sorry, but this story the stupidest story I've ever read' (or something along those lines). Dude, that hurt! *cries* OMG she then reviewed the 2nd chapter and said 'And somehow it gets even stupider.' And the 3rd 'And stupider'. Confession - I erased that review. Hee hee - well I got that out of my system. I'm fine, really I am. That review didn't bother me TOO much.... Oh well not everyone can like you right? Anyway, thank you all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

  
  


P.S. I know this chapter is kinda short.... I'll TRY to have another better and longer chapter up soon. Christmas vacation is coming soon - so I'll write then. If I don't have another chapter up by the end of December - kick me (or whatever else you would desire to do....), agreed????


	5. 20 Things I Like About You

A Better Tomorrow

by AngelzGaze

  
  


"Hmpf! Just go somewhere else!"

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Anywhere but here!"

"Why don't you go somewhere?"

"I... I... I was here first!"

"Actually, I was the first one who walked inside this room. Remember? Right after we decided a password, I tapped on the statue and said the password, and then I walked inside. So technically I was the first one here."

"Oh never mind I'LL go!" Hermione turned around and left.

  
  


,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;',;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,;';,

  
  


Chapter 5: 20 Things I Like About You

  
  


Hermione went back to her room, yet again. She took out a quill and decided to write a letter to Harry and Ron. She hadn't spoke to them for a while. Hermione wondered if they knew what happened. Ron would probably know. Mr. Weasley might have known and told him. But Harry.... Harry wouldn't have known unless Ron had known, because then Ron would have written him right away and told him what happened. However, if Ron and Harry already knew, why hadn't they written to her? Confusing, isn't it? So the question still remained. Did they know? There was only one way to find out. Write. She held the quill in her hand and carefully wrote a note to Harry.

  
  


Dear Harry,

Hi, it's me Hermione. But of course you already know that. I am not sure if you know, but I am currently at Hogwarts right now. Something has happened.

  
  


She stopped. For some reason Hermione didn't feel right writing this down. She felt as if she had to tell him in person. But would Dumbledore let her leave campus to visit the Weasley's or Harry? Probably not. After all You-Know-Who was after her parents and is most likely after herself. She crumpled up the paper and throw it into the garbage can. She walked around her room many times.

"What to do? What to do?" she asked herself. She walked around her room again. Hermione suddenly spotted a gigantic box in the corner of her room. She walked towards it curiously. Hermione had never noticed it before. She took off the lid and instantly tears came to her eyes. Pictures were inside, pictures filled with memories. She instinctively started to put the lid back onto the box, but she stopped herself. She dropped the lid beside her.

Hermione picked up the box and brought it to her bed. She grabbed a handful of pictures and slowly started flipping through them. Each picture was filled with a special moment. More tears poured out of her eyes, tears of joy, laughter, and yes, sorrow.

Hermione cherished each memory as it flashed through her brain. She picked up a picture of herself when she was about two, getting her first haircut. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She smiled. She then turned to a picture of a picnic. It was a picnic that occurred about two weeks before the death of Hermione's parents.

This was too much. Hermione bursted into tears. She sat there, quietly crying. It seemed impossible that her parents were gone. It felt.... well... as if there wasn't one word in the dictionary that could describe it. It's amazing how one day a person is here and the next, they're gone. All this time at Hogwarts she had felt as if her parents were still alive. When they were living, Hermione couldn't imagine how it would feel if her parents were dead. And now? She still couldn't believe how they could be gone. How she would never see them again until her time was over. Did they know she loved them dearly? What was the last thing she had ever said to them? She couldn't remember. Hermione closed her eyes as a sharp pain pierced her heart. She brought her knees slowly to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She rolled back onto her side. And cried herself to sleep.

  
  


**************

Hermione was surrounded by thick, sparkly fog.

"Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.

"You are in the Mists of Marcay, a land forgotten by most. Follow the light," said a beautiful voice inside her head. Hermione cautiously walked towards the light.

"Who are you?"

"There is time for questions later. Follow the light."

After a while Hermione stumbled upon a door. She opened the door slowly. Surprising the fog was inside the room too. She could barely make out two couches facing each other.

"Is anyone there?"

"Sit down, please. Wait for the other one," answered a voice, the same voice that had been speaking inside her head minutes ago. Hermione obeyed. Hermione studied the voice's owner. It was a tall woman with long flowing hair. The fog was to thick to see her face, but she was sure it was a pleasant one. She looked around her, she saw another person enter the room. A few seconds later a person entered the room. He, well Hermione thought he was a he, hesitantly sat down. Hermione could not make out his face.

"Welcome. Our meeting will be brief. You know who I am, for this is not the first time you have seen me. I have appeared to both of you previously in your sleep. You have not forgotten. I made sure of that. Perhaps it is stored far back in your memory. But I assure you it IS there. There is a power you two hold. A power stronger than anything you could think of. This power will be strange to you at first. Let it grow, and you two will be able to overcome anything."

"I'm confused. What power ARE you speaking of?" a familiar voice asked.

"If you do not know now, you will know soon, very soon," she laughed, not a evil laugh of course, but a gentle one. "Our time together is almost up. Let me leave you with these words - expect the unexpected."

**************

  
  


Hermione woke up with a jerk. She looked at the clock, 6:45. Had she been sleeping that long? The dream felt so short. "Oh shoot! Dinner!" She jumped out of bed and started out to the Great Hall. But what about Malfoy? Did he remember about dinner? Reluctantly, Hermione turned around a pounded on Draco's door.

"What?!?!" shouted back a very irritated sleepy voice.

"Dinner! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Hermione yelled back. All she heard was a grunt in return.

Five minutes passed. "Are you coming?"

"WAIT!"

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Finally after twenty minutes, Draco opened the door and grumbled as he walked past Hermione and started out to the Great Hall. Hermione followed.

"What were you doing in there? Counting the hairs on your head?"

"I was getting ready, thank you very much! Besides I have a lot on my mind."

"Hmpf! You took a twenty minutes! I took less than five minutes!"

"Look at me!" Draco demanded. "Now look at yourself! See a difference? Not that even thirty minutes would help you any." Hermione glared. No other words were exchanged as they walked to the Great Hall. As soon as they got there, Professor McGonagall immediately stood up.

"Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger. May I ask while you are late?" Professor McGonagall gave a threatening glance.

"Well, Professor, Malfoy here took a HALF HOUR to get ready!"

"Granger told me dinner was about to start. And I assumed that she woke me early enough, so I could get ready."

"I specifically told him when I woke him up that if he didn't hurry we'd be late."

"Did not," Draco said calmly.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did. Too."

"Did not."

"DID TOO!" shouted Hermione.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall interrupted. "You both are acting like 1st Years! There is much more expected of the Head Boy and Girl! I believe you have been arguing ever since you both have come to Hogwarts this summer. It is time for this bickering to end! Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. I want you each to write a list of twenty things you have in common with each other."

"Twenty?!?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Let's make that thirty!"

"Thanks a lot, Granger."

"Is that so, Mr. Malfoy? Let's make it thirty things you have in common and twenty reasons you like the other." Hermione and Draco exchanged looks that could kill. "You both better grab something to eat and get started." Hermione and Draco ate quickly and rushed back to their dormitory. They both grabbed parchment and quills and sat down at opposite sides of the couch.

"This is your fault, you know?" growled Draco.

"My fault? We originally had to write twenty things. I just increased it by ten. You, on the other hand, increased our amount by twenty!"

"If you hadn't said, 'Twenty?!?' I wouldn't have said what I said!"

"Oh whatever. We just need to get this over and done with. Ok... where shall we start. What do we have in common? First of all, we both have magical blood. Second, we both attend Hogwarts. Third, we both are seventeen. You ARE writing this down too. Right?" said Hermione.

"Yes!" snapped Draco. "Are you always so damn pushy?"

"Just give some more ideas!"

"Fine then. Fourth, we breath oxygen. Fifth, we both are born of the human race. Sixth, we both can speak English. Seventh, we are over five feet tall. Eighth, we weigh more than one hundred pounds. Ninth, we both own more than one pair of robes. Tenth, we don't have red hair. Eleventh, we... we... we don't have black hair. Twelfth, we don't have green hair. Thirteenth, we don't have gray ha-"

"Ok, Malfoy, we can't just list we don't have blah-blah-blah color hair."

"And why not?" questioned Draco.

"We... we... we just CAN'T!"

"Can you think of anything else?"

"Well, no......."

"What else are we supposed to do then?"

"Get to know each other."

"Why, Granger, are you suggesting?" said Draco slyly.

"Oh sod off, Malfoy!"

"I was just joking you know? Do you always take everything so seriously?"

"Yes, I do! We're starting this assignment over! If Professor McGonagall sees our list of what we have in common, we're going to have to do it all over anyhow! The point of this punishment is for us to stop fighting and get to know each other. So let's start over - though I suppose we could keep 'we both have magical blood, we both attend Hogwarts, and we both are seventeen.' What is your favorite class at school?"

"Arithmancy," Draco said bluntly.

"Seriously?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess that's one thing we have in common."

"Okay. Well, I suppose I should just list things I like or believe, until you hear something you have in common as well."

"Okay."

"Let's see, where shall I start? My favorite color is silver. I enjoy reading."

"I do too!"

"Nah! Really, Granger? Who would have thought!"

"Shut it, Malfoy. Keep on talking!"

"How can I shut my mouth and keep on talking at the same time? That would be pretty hard. Don't you think?"

"Just go on..."

"I am interested in Greek Mythology."

"Same here," Hermione said, as she added to the list.

"Well, what else is there to say?"

"What..... what is your favorite fruit?"

"Fruit?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Strawberries and cream."

"Oooooh! I just love strawberries!" replied Hermione, not even noticing the way Draco had said his answer. "Ok, so now we have seven things total on our list."

"Ok then. As we are on the topic of food, my favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate. I like Italian food, lasagna the most."

"Eight things total."

"I speak four languages fluently, including..."

"Four!?!"

"Yeah.... why? Is it that unbelievable?"

"Oh, well, I guess so. I just didn't think you had a knack for learning languages."

"How many do you speak fluently?"

"Two....kind of....." replied Hermione, flustered.

"What?"

"French..... but not fluently...."

"And what else?"

"What do you think? English!"

"Oh yeah...."

"Well what do you speak?"

"English, French, Italian, and Japanese."

"Wow.... Japanese?"

"Impressed?"

"Say something."

"In Japanese?

"No, in English." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Baka."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Add we both speak French to the list."

"Okay then," Hermione said uneasily, still wondering what he had called her. "We have a total of nine things now.... twenty-one things to go." Hermione sighed. Maybe she should have went with Malfoy's idea.

"What am else is there?"

"I dunno. Just talk about you. That should be easy enough for you," Hermione grinned, and surprising Malfoy didn't scowl. He....Hermione blinked. No, he didn't... did he? Was it possible that the only-knows-how-to-laugh-at-other-people Malfoy laugh at himself? No. Way. 

"Well. Well. Aren't you right. I am after all my favorite topic," said Draco.

"But of course," Hermione said uneasily. It was weird hearing Malfoy actually laugh-laugh. And not at her.

"It all began that cold autumn evening....." Malfoy went on. And as he spoke, Hermione took down notes whenever she heard something familiar that happened in her own life. Surprising there were many. Like their favorite childhood toy.... a teddy bear. Mind you, Draco's teddy bear had claws that were actually sharp (which he used to taunt other children visitors). But a bear's a bear, right? Hermione wrote and wrote, not even paying attention to the number of things they had down. Draco stopped.

"Erm, Granger, how much stuff do you actually have down?" Hermione looked down at the parchments she on her lap.

"Um. I honestly don't know."

"Count," Draco suggested. Hermione began counting the statements on her list. She looked up, blushing.

"Fifty-three," she said sheepishly. Draco was shocked.

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah... pretty much."

"Why didn't you make me stop talking?"

"I didn't even notice we were past thirty."

"Oh well.... I suppose we'll score points for writing more than assigned."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be off. Gotta write the twenty things I like about you," Draco winked as he headed to his room."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Hermione went to her room. Sat on her bed and stared at the blank parchment. What was she supposed to write? She liked the color of his hair? "Oh yeah, I've always wanted to be blonde," she laughed quietly to herself. Malfoy. He had a lot of good qualities, though many have never noticed. He had a sense of humor, brave, cunning, and she must admit, extremely good looking. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she snapped them back open. What was she thinking? That mental image she saw when she closed her eyes was.... too weird to be said. She nodded herself out of her thoughts. She took out her quill and started writing things she liked about Draco. And unexpectedly she reached the number twenty in a matter of minutes. It was easier than she thought. Hermione smiled. She lied down on her bed and feel asleep.

...........

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Hermione heard a scream and woke up with a jerk.

"Malfoy?!?!?" Hermione jumped up and began to run out of her room. But before she reached the door, she caught her reflection in the mirror. She gasped.

  
  
  
  


*A/N* Wow, I really don't have this updating thing down, do I? So yeah, I beg of your forgiveness....... *kneels on the floor and looks up at you with puppy dog eyes* PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE forgive me!!!!!!! *waits for an answer*............Ok then....... you want to know why I have updated??? Lets just say I got sucked into the anime/manga world. For anyone who reads manga here - you have to, HAVE TO, read Mars by Fuyumi Soryo. It's like the BEST MANGA EVER!!!!!!!!! Ok, then.... lol....... another reason is I haven't gotten inspiration - and if I just force myself to write.... it turns out crappy (just like this chapter lol!) So umm yeah.....I'm sorry I left you guys hanging..... I still want you people to keep on reading!!!! Even if you hate me ^_~ I have the next chapter started..... can't make promises on when that will be done..... Oh and btw - I will never ever just stop this story right now! Ok? So yeah - it might take a while for me to get the next chapter up... but it WILL be up sooner or later (most likely later .) but yeah............ go and review now!!!!! Oh wait... for you peeps that don't know, 'baka' means idiot, stupid, along those lines, in Japanese. Now you can go and review!


End file.
